Ticklish
by moonglow21
Summary: A cute story about Fred and Hermione getting together. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does!


Ticklish

"Granger," an annoying voice said trying to get her attention away from her book.

"Granger," the voice repeated but Hermione continued to ignore, "Graaangerrr."

Hermione was getting increasingly annoyed by the voice that was pestering her. She did not know how much longer she could stand it. She just wanted to sit, relax, and read her book in peace but of course that was impossible.

"Oh Hermione," the voice said, "Oh great know it all bookworm."

Sweet Merlin she was going to hex him into oblivion if he did not stop this nonsense. She was just getting to the good part of her book. Sure she had read it many times before but it was her favorite.

"Mione," the voice whined.

"WHAT?!" she finally burst out, "What could you possibly want? You see that I'm busy but yet you still continue to pester me. What could possibly be so important?"

"I just wanted some of your attention," He replied solemnly.

"What are you a puppy?" she snaps, "You can't go five seconds without my full attention."

"Hours," he whispered back.

"What?" she asks angrily.

"It's been five hours," he stated not looking her in the eye.

"What? Not it hasn't," she said looking at her watch, "Oh Merlin! It really has been five hours."

"Yeah," he replies softly.

"Oh Fred," she responds sadly, "I'm so sorry. I did not realize how long I have been sitting here reading. I did not mean to read for so long I just got so caught up in my book and lost track of time. I am so sorry that I snapped at you."

Fred just nodded his head but continued to look down at the ground, refusing to look at Hermione. So she closed her book and set it down, scooting closer to him.

"Fred, I am sorry," she says sincerely, "Please look at me."

He turns away from her and grabs a basket that he had set next to the couch they were sitting on. He handed it to her and said, "You missed dinner. I went down to the kitchen and got together all of your favorites."

"That was really sweet of you," Hermione responded with tears stinging her eyes.

Fred just nodded in response. He looked so much like a wounded puppy that it made Hermione feel even worse for the way that she acted and responded to him. He really was just being sweet and she had to go and ruin it by being rude to him.

Hermione set down the basket that he had handed to her and dove at him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Fred," she mumbled against his chest, "You were being nothing but nice to me and went and did something so sweet and I just had to go and ruin it. I completely understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again."

"I could never hate you, Mione," he responded while wrapping his arms around her accepting her warm embrace, "I know how engrossed you get in your books. I should have gone about getting your attention in a better way."

"No this is not your fault," Hermione protested, "Do not even try and take the blame for this. I owe you big for this one. Name whatever it is that I can do to repay you."

"Anything?" He asks mischievously.

"As long as it does not break any rules or laws," she responds nervously.

"Oh trust me it is perfectly legal," he says with a smirk.

"Ok," she says hesitantly, "Name your price, Fred Weasley."

"I want," he pauses for affect, "A kiss."

"What?" she asks not sure she heard him right.

"I, Fred Weasley, get to kiss tickle you, Hermione Granger, for as long as I want to until I decide to stop," He explains, "There will be no repercussions for my actions such as slapping, hitting, or any other forms of bodily harm."

"I do not know about that, Fred," she responds worriedly, "Why would that be the one thing out of anything that you would want?"

"This is the only thing I want my dear Hermione," Fred responds smirking.

"Well if this is the only thing you want," she responds nervously, "I did say I would do anything as long as it was legal."

Fred's smirk turns into a smile and leans closer to Hermione. One of his slowly moved to her face and the other he places on her hip. Hermione holds her breath as she waits for Fred's lips to finally touch hers. Their faces are an inch a part and Fred looks into her eyes looking for any sign of reluctance. No matter how much he wanted to kiss Hermione he would not do it against her will. When he saw none his lips gently touched hers.

He waited for her to deepen the kiss with his lips barely grazing hers. When she finally leaned into the kiss, giving in to it he smiled against her lips. Fred moved the hand he had rested on her hip gently up her side. The movement made Hermione jump and squirm, giggling against his lips.

Fred pulled away and said with amusement, "Hermione Granger, are you ticklish?"

"What?! No?!" she exclaimed too quickly.

Fred moved his hand back down the side and got the same reaction as before.

"Hermione dear," he teased, "I would tell the truth if I were you because if you do not I will keep doing exactly what I have been doing because what would it matter if it has absolutely no effect on you?"

"No!" she shouted, "Please do not do that anymore. I will do anything."

"Anything?" He repeats.

"Oh dear Merlin what have I gotten myself into?" she asks herself, "But yes I will do anything. Just do not tickle me anymore."

"Would you even be my girlfriend if I promised to stop?" He asks shyly.

"Fred is this a joke?" She asks cautiously.

He looks her straight in the eyes showing no signs of humor, "I would never joke about this."

"Then my answer is," she teases him by pausing for effect, "yes."

Fred looks at her in shock and then a huge grin breaks out on his face. He takes her face in his hands and kisses until they are both gasping for breath.

He pulls away to catch his breath and tells her, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione responds with a quick kiss and, "I love you too, Fred Weasley."

**AN: Just something that came to me. Review and let me know what you thought. Also if you like this story you should check out my other ones too!**


End file.
